


Potential Boyfriend

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Aaron in Smithy Cottage talking about coming out, suicide and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Potential Boyfriend  
> Pairing: Aaron Livesy /Jackson Walsh  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Jackson and Aaron in Smithy Cottage talking about coming out, suicide and sex.  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Oh God, it's like an actual film cliché as Jackson leans forward in slow motion. His eyes fall close instinctively and then they're kissing. It's better than the quick kiss before and Aaron wants this so much. He opens his mouth to Jackson's tongue and then pulls away, "anyone could walk in."

"Okay," Jackson smiles at Aaron. The kiss was more than he'd expected when he first saw Aaron that day. "Maybe we can watch a film or something."

Aaron shrugs and lists the DVDs they have. What he really wants to do is kiss Jackson again but he wants more than a kiss, the chance to follow through on things he'd only fantasised about. It's too soon for that and he doesn't want to mess up. Jackson knows he hasn't been with a guy before but it's still going to be awkward. There's nothing they really want to watch so they flick through the channels. Aaron brings in drinks from the kitchen and sits close to Jackson so he can 'accidentally' touch his hand or brush his arm when he reaches for his drink.

When Jackson comes back from the toilet he sits even closer than before and his thigh is pressed against Aaron's. They share a look and go back to watching tv. Aaron wants Jackson to make a move and yet hopes he won't. They talk a little when the programme ends and Jackson tells Aaron how he came out. He talks about his family a bit and they both agree that the Cain vs Declan situation is very childish. Aaron puts his hand on Jackson's leg and when Jackson looks at him Aaron's stomach does a weird flip thing. He tilts his head as Jackson leans forward and they kiss again. Aaron puts his hand on Jackson's hip then pushes under his t-shirt rubbing his thumb on the soft skin. One of Jackson's hands slides along his leg and he panics. He practically slaps Jackson's hand away. "Sorry, just too much."

"I wasn't going to grope you, I promise."

Aaron blushes feeling like an idiot which makes him blush more. He knows if Jackson had groped him he would have noticed he was hard. He puts one of the cushions on his lap, like a barrier between him and Jackson. "I do like you. I like kissing you but maybe we can pace things, yeah?"

Jackson nods, he knows what it's like to be a nervous newbie and Aaron is adorable when he blushes. "Slow as you want. Like I said before I don't sleep around. My first time wasn't great. I wish I'd waited. He was a nice guy but the spark wasn't really there. It was awkward."

"Does it hurt? I mean it must but people still do it."

"Sometimes, it's more uncomfortable than sore. It depends on your partner, if they use enough lube and stretch you first. Some guys don't like it at all though. There's hand jobs and blow jobs. Doesn't have to be full-on sex."

Aaron's watching Jackson's mouth as he talks. None of this is helping his erection problem. He can always have a wank when Jackson leaves. He snaps back to the present when Jackson waves his hand in front of him.

"You got any more questions?"

"No," says Aaron with a shake of his head. "I don't want to wait forever but I can't, yet. Thanks for today, sorting Wayne and listening to me."

"No problem. Coming out isn't easy for anyone. You never know in advance how people will react." Jackson thinks about how shocked he was when Adam told him about Aaron's suicide attempt. A few minutes more and he could have died. "I'm really glad that Adam found you at the garage."

Aaron sighs, "me too. I wanted to try again. I was so angry with Adam, waking up meant I couldn't even get that right. I hated that my mum knew and I could see she was scared. I just kept thinking that she loved me, Paddy loved me but that it wouldn't change what I was, what I am. I probably would have tried again if it hadn't been for them two and Adam. I don't think about it all the time but I had a lucky escape.

Jackson stays for another hour or so and they watch some silly reality show in which celebrities try to train dogs. Aaron holds Jackson's hand and after a while it stops feeling weird. They arrange to have lunch together tomorrow and in order to avoid the teasing they agree it should be here at Smithy Cottage. Cain will mock anyway but it's better than having Viv or The Woolpack regulars watching them. When he leaves Jackson gives Aaron a quick kiss. After the door closes Aaron can't help smiling. He's got a date tomorrow, it's scary but brilliant.


End file.
